An Unforeseen Ed
by JicamaJig
Summary: An uncharacteristic act leads to unexpected developments. EddyxMarie. Chapter Three now posted.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unforeseen Ed, Part One**

"GET HIM, MAY!"

Even with her hair covering her eyes, Eddy could tell they burned red with anger. For once, Edd's anti-Kanker tactics didn't backfire. Ed scooped Eddy and his freshly-rescued money jar into the air and bolted toward the woods with Edd tucked safely under his armpit.

"ED!" Edd gasped for air. "The clothesline!"

Eddy was eye-level with the clothesline and centimeters from being beheaded when Ed broke left sharply. May's leap from the roof of the trailer ended in vein. She missed the boys by barely a meter and wound up dangling from the clothesline by her buckteeth.

"Nice try, Kankers," Eddy taunted. "Nobody takes money from me and gets away with it!"

It was Marie's turn. The blue-haired Kanker was much faster on her feet than May or Lee. She quickly closed distance on Ed.

"I got a new beauty wax yesterday! I can't wait to try it on my honey!"

"Aaaaaagh!"

Ed sprinted up a pile of discarded tires. Having no free hand, he used Eddy's mouth to wing tires at Marie. Several landed on her and caused her to fall toward Lee.

"The two of you are USELESS!" Lee shambled out of the tires and kept running after the Eds.

"Oh, okay! Don't stop to help or anything!" Marie wrestled with the tires until May caught up and grabbed her arm.

"She really is becoming a colossal bitch."

"No foolin' Marie."

"MAY! MARIE!" Lee's voice streaked through the woods. "HURRY UP!"

"Pbftftft," Marie swept scuffs of black tire dust from her pants. "Should we even bother?"

May stared into the trees and turned things over in her mind. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Lee chased the boys toward several booby traps her sisters set in the woods. Without May or Marie to herd them, the Eds remained uncaptured. Escalating futility made her even madder.

"You boys got it all wrong, you know! You're supposed to bring money home to your women!"

"When we find some, we'll give it a shot," Eddy hollered back.

Lee snarled and ran harder but caught her toe on a gnarled tree root. "MARIEEEE!!" She spilled forward into a rather graceful mid-air sail before shambling face-first into the mossy ground. She remained there. Motionless.

"Just focus on getting away!" Edd warned. "Don't taunt!"

"Look at her! She's pathetic! She can't do anything without her sisters!"

"Eddy! Don't!"

"Aw, c'mon Lee! You're makin' this too easy!" Eddy pulled on Ed's collar. "Slow down, Lumpy! I can't see the look on her face."

"Ed! No! Keep going!"

"Calm down, Sockhead. She's harmless." Eddy jumped down from Ed's shoulder. "Aww, whatsamatter Lee? You gonna' cry?"

Edd scurried from under Ed's armpit and yanked on his lapels. "Ed, I beseech you! KEEP RUNNING!"

"Not without my Eddy, Double-Dee!"

Edd grabbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "For God's sake, EDDY! COME ON!"

"Hold on a sec," Eddy set his jar down and stepped toward Lee. Not one muscle twitched. Eddy picked up a stick and poked her. His face lit with sheer delight. "Guys! Get over here! She's out cold!"

"What?" Edd pushed past Ed in a dash toward Eddy and Lee. Eddy continued poking her and chuckling.

"Eddy, this is no laughing matter!" Edd extracted a stethoscope from under his hat and motioned Eddy back. "Step aside! Give her some air."

"Are you joking?! This is gold! When else are we ever going to have an opportunity to get back at her?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself! She's obviously incapacitated! What kind of a person takes advantage of a situation like this!?"

Edd suddenly found both his wrists in an unbreakable grip. "I know someone," Lee purred.

All three boys shrieked and quickly discovered May and Marie blocking their escape to the Cul-de-Sac.

"Looks like somebody forgot the Old Creek Path. Huh May?"

"DO SOMETHING, ED!"

"BLUE! FORTY-TWO! BLUE! FORTY-TWO!" Ed grabbed Eddy and hiked him through his legs at Lee and Edd. "HUT!"

"Huh?" In under a blink, Eddy hurtled at Lee with the force of a cannonball. In the distraction, Lee let go of Edd's wrists and he quickly tumbled away as Eddy collided with Lee. All three boys scrambled in different directions trying to escape the Kankers.

"YOU BETTER RUN!" Lee screamed after them. A curly red coif was marred with a deep buttprint.

Marie pointed and giggled, followed by May. Lee wasted no time knocking their heads together and tossing them to the ground. "GET OFF YOUR ASSES! THEY'RE GETTIN' AWAY!"

Dizzy, the girls stumbled in circles before Lee smacked them again and pointed them in the right direction. Once again, the Eds had a good start.

"What do we do now!?" Edd's eyes were wild with panic.

"Head for the water!"

"Eddy! They'll catch us! There's no place to hide!"

"Just trust me! Go! Go! Go!"

"Trust you?! Trusting you got us into this! It was only fifty cents! We could've written it off!"

"That's like six jawbreakers! Are you nuts?!"

"Ten jawbreakers, Eddy! Ten!"

"Way to make my point, Sockhead!"

Eddy wasted no time jumping into the water when they reached the creek. "C'mon! Jump!"

"Dive! Red October, DIVE!" Ed and Edd left the bank and splashed into the water.

"Ha!" Eddy folded his arms and twisted his face into an evil grin. "Let's see them get us now."

"Eddy, We're in plain sight!"

"Just wait."

The three sisters skidded to a halt just short of the edge of the bank.

"Fancy a swim? _Ladies?_"

Three sisters looked at each other. "Don't look at me," Marie snarled.

"We don't have to," Lee drawled. "We still got the money. You three little piggies can sit in the mud all you want."

"Ha! Consider it charity!" Eddy narrowed his eyes slyly. "You'll need it to fix that hair."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" May and Marie had to grab Lee to keep her from leaping into the water after Eddy.

"Looks good on ya' Lee!"

Eddy laughed derisively until Lee threw the jar at him. Eddy and Ed thrashed and lunged in the water trying to catch it. Instead, it tumbled past the tips of their fingers; dumping its contents into the water.

"MY MONEY!"

The three sisters erupted in a chorus of laughter as Eddy simultaneously attacked and tried to cajole Ed into rescuing the money. After a few moments of being outwrestled by Ed, Eddy gave up and dove for the bottom.

"Eddy! Be careful!"

Eddy resurfaced after a few beats. "Guys! I see it! Help me get it!"

"But Eddy! The water's…" Eddy dove before Edd could finish his sentence.

"Hey Lee? I'm gettin' hungry," May whined.

"Shutup May. You're always hungry."

"She's right, Lee. It's dinner time."

"SO?"

"So, if we don't get home and get dinner on the table, Mom's gonna' be pissed."

"Oh, fine. We'll leave in a sec."

Ed leapt around in the water like a porpoise while Edd looked around. "Eddy?" Eddy hadn't resurfaced.

"Eddy?!"

Lee's attention cocked back toward the water. "Now what?"

"Eddy's been down an awfully long time." The color drained from Edd's face. "Ed!"

Ed continued emulating sea creatures.

"Ed! Help!"

Edd thrashed and bobbed around desperately looking for Eddy. Ed ventured on to other parts of the creek.

"Oh no! Not good! Not good! Not good!"

A sudden shove put Marie in the water. "GAH! LEE! What the heck?!"

"Help your boyfriend!"

Marie snarled and cursed under her breath before ducking under the water. After few seconds, she came back up with a different look on her face. "Lee! I need some muscle!"

"What?"

"There's a bunch of junk down there. His leg's caught. Hurry up!"

Lee shoved May into the water. "You heard the lady!"

"LEE," May shrieked. "She meant YOU!"

Lee beaned her blonde sister with a shoe. "SAVE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"C'mon, May. I'll show ya.'"

Both girls disappeared below the surface as Edd climbed from the water and ran away to get help.

In the murky water, Eddy struggled to free himself and quickly ran out of steam. He was on the edge of passing out when Marie pointed at her mouth and blew a small stream of bubbles. Before he could process the gesture, Marie grabbed his face and sealed her lips against his; giving him her breath of air. In shock, Eddy almost inhaled water as well. Marie broke away and bounced back to the surface before returning with another precious breath of air. She did this several more times while May concentrated her efforts on an offending piece of rusted metal. Parts of the junk pile looked like an abandoned car. May eventually loosened Eddy's leg, but couldn't free his pants. After another breath of air, the girls descended on his fly and yanked him to the surface in his boxers.

Just as Eddy took his first free breath, another set of hands muscled him through the water and dumped him onto the bank. Kevin stared down at him with a disgusted look while he checked Eddy's vitals.

"You know what happens when you go swimming late! The water's black, you can't see and you get disoriented. Didn't you morons pay attention in swim class?"

"It's not like that," Edd tried to defend Eddy but it fell on deaf ears.

"You're just lucky it's still light out! All three of ya' coulda' drowned!"

"Aw, gee. We didn't know you cared, Kevvy." Eddy fluttered his eyes.

"I DON'T. I'm a Gym Assistant. I don't have a choice."

"But we're not in school."

"Can it, losers! I'm going home… And don't expect me to keep this a secret!"

"Oh, C'mon Kev! Don't be a douchebag!"

"Dorks!"

Eddy shifted his glare toward Edd. "Of all the help in the neighborhood, what'd ya' hafta' pick him for?"

"But Eddy! I…"

"Nazz is trained in First Aid. Rolf passed the class. Jonny and the rest of the Urban Losers all know CPR."

"Eddy, you know I can't get Nazz. We've been over that."

"Hey," Marie's voice cut between them. "Can we go now? It's freaking cold."

Marie and May stood in the waning twilight like disheveled dripping wet cats. Edd and Eddy stared at them in stunned silence.

"So, this sucks."

"Let's go, Marie. I'm hungry."

"See ya' boys."

May and Marie climbed up the bank and joined Lee for a long soggy walk back to the Park n' Flush.

___

End of Part One.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unforeseen Ed, Part Two**

Eddy and Edd trudged home in silence. It was more from listening for Ed than anything else and Eddy was grateful for the excuse not to talk. There was no way to paint around what happened. The Kankers saved his life.

Eddy tried to concentrate his mental energy on the coins he lost just to distract himself. How could fate stymie him so?

Edd noticed Eddy's rare prolonged silence. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"Going rate is a quarter."

"Greed intact. Check."

Ed still hadn't turned up. The boys assumed he'd already made his way home when they reached the Cul-de-Sac. The two boys paused in front of their homes and looked around again before Eddy shrugged. The neighborhood was quiet since most or all of the kids were inside for dinner and homework. With the sun below the horizon, their damp clothes felt even chillier.

"I'd invite you in, but I'm headed for the shower. Whaddya' say we call it a day?"

"Eddy?"

"Yeah?"

"You were submerged for so long, how did you manage to stay alive?"

Eddy wasn't ready to admit to himself what happened. "I found some trapped air."

A palm lightly landed on his shoulder. "I'm glad." Edd restrained himself from hugging his soggy friend.

"Yeah. Night."

_

A shower and change of clothes didn't ease Eddy's mind. Kankers wouldn't do anything without expecting something in return. He knew they'd turn up the harassment until Eddy somehow paid for the deed.

He thought about cartoons he'd seen. One character saves another and the grateful party becomes a servant. His stomach turned cartwheels at the thought of what they'd ask him to do.

He wasn't a man of honor. He knew that. It was his idea to trick them and steal his money jar in the first place.

Sleep, when it eventually came, featured dreams of being trapped underwater again. Only this time, he was tangled in Kanker tentacles.

_

Edd marveled at the thick mist enveloping the Cul-de-Sac as he made his morning paper route. Off all the seasons, Fall had the best mornings. It was chilly enough to sharpen the senses without being overly cold. He paused in front of Eddy's house. "Odd." Eddy's bedroom light lit the edges of his blinds. It was uncharacteristic for him to be awake that early. He usually had to be dragged from bed before he grudgingly dressed for school.

Edd barely had a mitten removed before Eddy's slider opened. A surprised yelp escaped both of them before the door slammed shut.

"Eddy?"

"What? Go away!"

"Come on Eddy. It's me."

"It's six in the morning, Sockhead. Go home."

"I'm well aware of what time it is. I saw your light was on."

"So what? Come back when it's time for school."

"Eddy," Edd knocked with his still-unmittened hand. "I'm your friend. If something's wrong…"

Eddy's door snapped back open. "Nothing's wrong, okay? I have some private business and I need to do it _alone_. Now GO AWAY." Eddy shot Edd a nasty look before shutting the door again. This time, he clicked the lock.

"Eddy, what could you possibly have to take care of at this hour? Don't tell me you have a paper route," he chuckled.

No response issued back.

Edd knocked again. "Eddy?"

The room remained silent. Edd scratched his head at the new mystery and wandered to the side of the house. He confirmed his suspicion when he saw Eddy's footprints in the frosted grass. He slipped out the back door and over the fence before Edd caught on.

Edd tried to catch up, but Eddy was nowhere to be seen once he made it to the lane. "What in the world is he up to?"

-

Eddy expected the trailer park to be silent in the chilly dawn, but nothing could be farther from the truth. More than one car or truck idled fitfully in the cold; belching clouds of thick exhaust into the air. The Kanker trailer was no exception. A woman who appeared to be their mother snarled obscenities at her reluctant old truck as she continually cranked the starter and finessed the gas. After several minutes of muttering, a slammed truck door and an opened hood; the old junker finally kicked to life with a half-hearted rev and almost died again. Winning the battle to start the truck didn't lighten the woman's mood. She placed a rock on the accelerator and slouched against the front fender to light a fresh cigarette.

"HEY! YOU THREE UP YET?!"

"Yeah…"

"I DON'T SEE YOU CLEANIN' THAT KITCHEN! GET A MOVE ON."

"We got it, Mom."

"DON'T YOU LITTLE BITCHES SASS ME!"

Eddy crept to the trailer door under the cover of the revving truck. He carried two of his most precious treasures. In one hand, he carefully palmed a silvery souvenir lighter from the Calgary Stampede; an artifact from his brother. His other hand cradled his lava lamp. Buying off his freedom was far more important than his prized possessions. A hastily written note accompanied his offering.

Eddy waited until the woman stared off into the dawn and took a few long drags on her cigarette. His heart crawled into his throat as he slipped from the truck to the trailer door. All that was left to do was place his offering at the stoop and slip away unnoticed. He hoped with every fiber of his being that this would be enough to buy them off.

A cough and smoke-addled voice issued behind him as he reached the screen door. "_You lost, Boy_?"

Eddy tried to run, but the woman caught his collar and yanked him back to the stoop. "You pigs keep gettin' earlier and earlier, don't ya?"

Eddy caught an acrid blast of smoke in his face as Candy Kanker forced him to sit. She pointed her mouth past him and yelled through the screen door.

"HEY! GET OUT HERE! ALL OF YA!"

None of the three sisters leapt to the door. Marie shuffled out first, followed by May and Lee. Their pajamas were hardly adequate cover in the cold. Within seconds, Eddy could see goosebumps, but what happened under their shirts caught his attention more effectively. '_Turkeys are done_,' he thought.

"Any of you want to explain why there's some boy sniffin' around here right when I'm goin' to work?"

The three sisters looked at each other. They looked just as surprised as Eddy. Candy took another drag on her cigarette before cuffing Lee's curlers. "START TALKING!"

"Um, Ma'am?" Eddy shocked himself with the sound of his own voice. "I can explain."

"Oh, you can?" Candy waved her cigarette within inches of Eddy's nose as her lips curled into a tobacco-stained snarl. "Pardon me if I don't take you up on that. I've had enough men 'explain' things to me."

Candy rounded on her shivering daughters. "You three think I'm running a whorehouse?"

"It's not like that," Marie started.

"SHUT IT," Candy snarled. "I know all about how it's not _like that_! I also know I'm done raising God-damned kids. Any of you get knocked-up, you got a one-way trip to Child Services! You got that?!"

Candy stared expectantly. Lee looked straight ahead while Marie buried her hands into her armpits for warmth.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT TO HEAR MYSELF TALK, DAMMIT!"

"Okay Mom," Marie managed.

"Watch your lip, Missy."

Candy looked at the butt of her cigarette before flicking it to the ground and stamping it out. Her eyes returned to Eddy. "What's with the stuff?"

"Heh-heh… Marie and May did me a solid yesterday."

Candy's eyes shot back to the shivering sisters. May's toes looked like they were turning blue.

"Anyway, I wanted to pay 'em back."

"How _sweet_." Candy looked over the lava lamp and the lighter. "We got enough power-suckin' things around here." She brusquely shoved the lava lamp back at Eddy. "You can keep that." The lighter she spent extra time on. She turned it over in her fingers and flicked it open in one swift motion and checked the flint. "I could use a new lighter, though." In another slick motion, the lighter flipped closed and slid into a new home inside her bra. "Thanks."

Despite its usefulness, the significance of Big Bro's cool lighter would've been lost on her.

"Get your asses back inside."

The three sisters kept their immense relief to themselves as they stepped past Eddy and back into the trailer.

"And you best hit the road, Buddy. I don't wanna' catch you creepin' around here again."

___

End of Part Two.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Unforeseen Ed, Part Three**

The lava lamp being restored to its residence at Eddy's nightstand should've meant some relief, but Eddy worried what would happen next. Not only did he fail to make things square, he landed the sisters in trouble.

Eddy reclined on his mattress and stared at the ceiling. If they weren't already planning on jumping him at school, they are now.

There's something about adrenaline that makes some images extra intense. The girls were a constant nuisance and a drag on the boys, but they were developing some nice racks. Despite being a few cup sizes shy of fully cooked; Marie sported a classic shape. Familiar heaviness weighed in his genitals as blood shifted to them. He imagined what it would be like to cop a feel the next time the Kankers harassed them.

Eddy snapped back to reality and sat up. "What the Hell? You see one hard nipple and this is what happens? You gotta' calm down, Man!"

He glanced nervously at his clock. 7:30. He was too wound-up to lie back down. Now he had a growing boner to deal with. Edd and Ed weren't due for a half-hour. "_Screw it_," he thought. He grabbed his lotion, box of Kleenex and a favorite magazine and spent the next several minutes furiously pulling his cock.

He didn't feel closer to cumming until he put the Amber the Centerfold down and let his mind switch back to the trailer. Three girls. Goose bumps. Skimpy pajamas. They only had one bed. Did they ever experiment? He knew they bathed together. Oh, God. He was hitting the edge. "Nazz… Nazz! Ungh! What is wrong with me?"

Nazz failed. The magazine failed. No distraction worked. Eddy popped his rocks over a fantasy of Marie and May fighting over a can of shaving cream.

"Oh my…"

"WHAT THE..?!" Every drop of blood in Eddy's body turned to icewater upon realization his friends just witnessed a finale.

"Eddy has a red rocket, Double-Dee!"

"DON'T YOU GUYS KNOCK?!"

Edd stood completely frozen and expressionless as Ed chanted 'Red Rocket' while dancing and laughing.

"Jeez, take a picture Double-Dee." Eddy got up from the bed and made his way to the closet for another shirt. His shock at being caught ended in a messier-than-usual finish.

"Eddy?" Edd's voice was barely audible. "Does this… Ehm… Happen every morning?"

"You tryin' for an encore?"

"No-no! I just…" Eddward blushed furiously. "Maybe we should coordinate schedules."

"Pbththt." Eddy found a new shirt and looked for his jacket. "Coordinate knocking."

Edd watched Eddy gather his school things with growing concern. "Don't you need to take a shower?"

"I mopped up."

"But you were just… THAT."

"Get over it, Sockhead. I had wood. I took care of it. I don't know what you do. I don't _want_ to know what you do, but everybody does it. So, you can stop giving me that look."

"I-I don't…"

"Whaaaat? C'mon! You've never whacked the one-eyed weasel?"

"I hardly think that's any of your business." Edd's cheeks were glowed so red, he could guide a flying sleigh and eight reindeer.

"Hey, Ed! Double-Dee's never waxed his woody!"

Ed burst into fresh laughter. "Double-Dee! You never stroked your cyclops?"

"Edward!" Edd's face flushed impossibly deeper.

"Or bleed the weed?"

Edd yanked his sock farther down over his face. "The appropriate tense is 'bled,' Eddy."

Ed and Eddy erupted in more laughter.

"Gentlemen, it's time for school. Shall we be off?"

A 'beat-off' joke would've been too easy. Eddy wiped the smirk from his face and straightened himself up. "Sure, Double-Dee. I hear we have a substitute in Homeroom today."

"Really? Who?"

"Mrs. Palmer and her five daughters!"

Eddy and Ed descended into a new laughing fit. "Guh! The things you two bond over," Edd groaned.

_

Eddy was on high alert when they reached the school. Not a Kanker was to be seen, however.

Much to Edd's pleasure, the boys were first to class. He didn't figure out the whole reason behind Eddy's newfound motivation was constant adult supervision. If he couldn't buy off the Kankers, he could stave them off with parents and teachers. If being an apple polisher was all it took to keep Lee's mouth off of him, so be it. All he had to do was stall fate until he could join a monastery.

"Bravo, Eddy! Bravo," Edd winked.

"What?

"We've arrived ten minutes early! This is a new record for us!"

"Calm down. I'm just gettin' an early start on my nap."

Edd sighed and turned back around.

Three Kankers filed into class two minutes after the bell rang. Each greeted Eddy with a sinister grin before taking her seat.

Eddy buried his head in his arms. "Kill. Me. Now."

_

The Kankers stayed away from the Eds until Gym class. Girls and boys were put against each other in a round of Edd's least favorite sport: Dodgeball. He was panic-stricken and incoherent before the first volley struck the floor. Kevin reluctantly dragged him off the court, but not before a distinct hint of urine tainted the air.

The Kankers smelled blood and attacked Eddy with anything they could throw. He was out within seconds and stationed himself next to the teacher. Lee and Marie then pretended to get hit and strolled off the court. May ran around trying to get hit, but the other kids completely ignored her. Lee finally walked back onto the court and imbedded a ball into her sister's face.

"Oh, Eddy," Lee sugared. "You and us have some unfinished business."

Eddy sneered at Lee.

"Marie saved your life fair and square. That makes you our love slave."

"Hah! Too bad you can't do anything about it."

"Says who?"

"Says the teacher," Eddy waxed smug as gestured with his thumb over his shoulder.

The three girls cackled. "What teacher?"

"Huh?!" Eddy whirled around in time to see the Gym teacher strolling around the opposite side of the Gym. He tried to bolt, but Lee had him tackled and hog-tied with a jump rope before he could escape. The three Kankers then swiftly dragged Eddy off to the Eds' personal Hell; the secret make-out spot beneath the bleachers.

"Now THIS is some physical education I can get into," May dribbled.

"I see some extra credit in our future, girls!" Lee loaded on the lipstick and passed off the tube to Marie. She half-heartedly followed suit but didn't look nearly as thrilled as her sisters.

Eddy's world went dark as the three matrons of make-out circled and descended on their squirming hapless victim.

_

"Eddy! What on Earth..?" Edd blinked at Eddy as he walked toward him with Ed in tow. "What happened to you?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question. What's your Mom doing here?"

"I-I forgot my lunch," Edd fished.

"Oh, really?" Eddy smiled slyly. "And how come you're suddenly wearing pants?"

"Well, I…" Edd frowned at Eddy. "Shut-up."

Eddy broke into open laughter. "Hahaha! Reliving Kindergarten are you?"

"You know full well I have issues with that-THAT BLOOD SPORT! Shame on you for changing the subject!"

"Yeah Eddy," Ed chimed.

"Who asked you, Bonehead?"

"I am Ed!"

"You are dense!"

"Eddy, please. This is ridiculous and you're a mess. Let's adjourn to the men's room and calm down, shall we?"

"I can't. I have to go to the Caf."

"Looking like THAT?"

"I'm the Kankers' slave, Edd. I have to serve their lunch."

"What in Sam Hill...?"

"Hiya boys," Lee slinked behind Edd and stared intently at Eddy's fresh makeover.

Edd nearly needed another pair of pants. "LEE!" Edd quickly sidestepped behind Ed. "May we help you?"

"Nope. Just came to get our butler. Come along, little man."

Eddy groaned and took his place at Lee's side.

"Lee, isn't this rather extreme?"

"You know the rules." Marie stepped forward with a library book titled '_Warner Bros. Cartoon Constitution_.'

"Marie! That's a reference book! It's never supposed to leave the Library!"

"Pipe down, Dreamboat," Lee snarled. Edd resumed his hiding place behind Ed.

"Here it is. Amendment 14, paragraph three: _He who saves the life of another through selfless act is allowed a period of servitude on the part of the rescued party until such time as the rescue debt is remunerated._"

Edd stepped forward. "Yes, but we're produced for Cartoon Network, which falls under the Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Constitution. That was adopted by Turner almost twenty years ago."

"Ha! Nice try! The HBCC evaporated three years after Turner merged with Time-Warner. We were only under the HBCC for one season. We've been under Bugs Bunny law for nine years. Without the Wile E. Coyote Amendment, how else would you have survived your roller coaster from '_Gimme Gimme Never Ed_?'

"Sounds like somebody's slipping," Eddy growled.

"Curse these countless media company mergers."

"I don't know about you guys, but it's Burrito Bomp Day in the cafeteria and I wanna' get my bean on!"

"Right behind ya' May! Come along, Stud. When were done with lunch, you can model May's dress in sewing class."

Eddy groaned and reluctantly walked with Lee and her sisters.

Edd watched them. "There has to be a way to get him out of this."

___

End of Part Three.


End file.
